last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Embezzler
The Divine Embezzler is an erudite laity who has forsaken the gods. Deepening the affront, he has learned through meditation and research how to steal the divine energy that the gods give to their most devout. Each day he carefully tap just enough energy for his need so his transgression will not be seen. This gives him the ability to channel divine magic as a cleric does without having to pray or worship a deity. Hit Dice: D8 Requirements: Alignment: Any, has a tendency toward neutral and evil (some campaign may or may not consider defying the gods as evil) Special: The divine embezzler cannot multiclass with a divine spellcasting class. Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Religion, The Planes) taken separately, Profession, Sense Motive, Spellcraft. Skill points: 4+INT modifier Class features: Abilities: Intelligence determines how many spells a Divine Embezzler can cast per day and Charisma determines how powerful they are as well as how hard they are to resist. Armour and weapon proficiency: The divine embezzler can use light armour and shield (except tower shield) and all simple weapon. Spells: The divine embezzler casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list but has no domain like clerics have. However, he is not restricted by alignment or morality. He must prepare his spells in advance by meditating at least an hour. To prepare or cast a spell, a divine embezzler must have an intelligence score of at least 10+spell lvl. The DC for saving throws against these spells is 10+spell lvl+the embezzler's charisma modifier. He can cast more spell than his normal allotment if he has a sufficiently high intelligence score as shown on the table 1-1 (PH p.8 ). He does not need a spellbook, acquiring his spell through meditation. He can choose everyday any spells on the cleric spell list, providing that he can cast spells of that level. Divine Cancellation: At 3rd level, a divine embezzler learns how to counterspell divine spells without casting. He needs to ready an action to counterspell as normal, but need not to identify the spell with spellcraft. Treat this ability as if he was casting dispel magic. He can use this ability a number of time per day equal to his charisma modifier (minimum 1) Divine resistance: At 5th level, the divine embezzler has learned how to further elude detection and retribution from clergymen. He adds his charisma modifier (if positive) to his saving throws against divine spells. Swap spell: At 7th level, the divine embezzler can now emulate more the power of clerics. He can spontaneously cure wounds or inflict wounds at the cost of one of his spell. He has to sacrifice one of his spell of the day to use a cure or inflict wounds of the same level or lower as the cleric does. However, alignment does not have any influence and he can choose which one he casts at the moment he "loses" his daily spell. He can use this ability 1/2 his intelligence modifier per day (round down, minimum 1). Divine Spell Resistance: At level 10, furthering his elusiveness against the clergy, the divine embezzler now has a spell resistance of 11 + Divine Embezzler class level against divine spells. Siphon Spell Power: Because he steals any power he can, divine embezzler learns to manipulate his energies the way that confounds other casters. A divine embezzler of level 12 or higher can sacrifice 2 (or more) lower level spells slot to prepare a spell of higher level. This spell must be of a level he can cast. The sums of the lower level spells are brought down to 3/4, indicating the maximum level of the extra higher level spell. For example, if he sacrifices a level 3 spell slot and a level 5 spell slot, he can have an extra 6th level spell (3+5 X 3/4 = 6) He can use this ability 1/day at level 12 and 2/day at lvl 15 and 3/day at lvl 19 Divine retribution: At his 15th level, a divine embezzler expands the versatility of his cancellation ability. If he successfully counters a divine spell, the embezzler may cause the spell to rebound to the original caster instead of having it fail. This ability can only be used against divine spells that targets the divine embezzler, not against another target or vs an area of effect. Steal spell-like ability: The divine embezzler has learned at his 17th lvl how to use the same technique he uses to siphon off the gods spell power to steal other creatures spell-like abilities. When a creature with spell-like abilities is at 50 from the embezzler, he can choose one of the creature spell-like abilities to steal for himself. He can get that way only one ability per day and use it as many time the creature can or three times per day, whichever is lower. He uses his class levels and DCs for the ability as the creature does. The stolen spell-like ability lasts for 24 hour and the creature does not lose it in the process. Example: if he's at 50' of a pit fiend he could steal his teleport without error and use it only three times (the pit fiend can use it at will). He could even steal his wish ability, but because the pit fiend can only cast it once a year, the divine embezzler would be similarly limited, and would not be able to steal it from any creature for one year. Steal spell-like ability, extended: At his pinnacle, the divine embezzler can steal the spell-like ability once more per day (2/day) and augment the number of possible uses of these abilities. He is not limited anymore by the creature's limits and can uses his abilities three times per day or 1/2 his charisma modifier, whichever is greater.